1001 idées coquines:apprendre à manier la baguette
by Hamataroo
Summary: long titre pour un court OS. Quand les serpents misent sur la mauvaise personne, Théodore Nott n'est pas content. Quand l'esprit tortueux d'un Nott se met au service de la fête des amoureux.


Voici un petit OS que j'ai écris pour cette superbe fête qu'est la Saint Valentin. Oui je sais c'est horriblement diablement cliché mais qu'importe je me suis amusée et c'est le principal =p espérons que vous aimerez le lire.

Je déplore juste sa qualité médiocre, mais j'avais la flemme de faire du victor hugo XD

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

A Poudlard, château magique ayant abrité des générations d'élèves, la tension était à son maximum. Le mois de février était toujours le plus critique. Les professeurs un peu fleur bleue enseignait comment métamorphoser un chardon en rose rouge, en histoire de la magie on leur avait appris la liste des 119 amantes du Roi des gobelins Schrouch III. Et même en potion, les élèves avaient eu droit à une potion en rapport avec l'amour. Harry Potter et bien d'autres soupçonnaient d'ailleurs une intervention citronnée du directeur.

En ce treize février, la salle commune des Serpentard grouillaient. D'un côté, toutes les jeunes filles qui, malgré leur premier aspect froid et sans cœur, babillaient en papillonnant des yeux. De l'autre, les garçons s'inquiétaient de ce qu'ils devaient offrir à l'élue de leur cœur et pour les célibataires, les paris fusaient.

Drago Malfoy présidait l'assemblée, assis sur son trône : à savoir le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle commune. Autour de lui ses principaux suiveurs : Crabbe , Goyle, Zabini, Harvard et Nott. Tous encore habillés de leur uniforme, seul Théodore Nott donnait l'image d'un élève sage et appliqué avec son livre sur les genoux. Mais en y regardant de plus près, l'image angélique s'effaçait aussitôt. « 1001 idées coquines : apprenez à manier la baguette » . Blaise, en bon petit serpentard, en profitait pour lire par-dessus son épaule, notant mentalement qu'il allait devoir emprunter ce pavé.  
Toujours vautré dans son trône, le jeune Malfoy commença la séance.

« Messieurs, l'an dernier nous avons également parié sur la journée de demain. L'heureux gagnant était Goyle, qui a eu donc l'autorisation de poursuivre la fille. Raconte-nous Goyle…. » rajouta ironiquement le prince aux cheveux blonds.

« Rien. » grogna le garçon un peu empâté.

« Comment ça rien ? » s'étonna Blaise en levant les yeux d'un paragraphe particulièrement intéressant sur les propriétés du chocolat au gingembre.

« Elle m'a envoyé paître. » maugréa le gagnant du dernier pari.

« Elle a donné une raison ? » souffla, avec un certain amusement sadique, le dénommé Harvard.

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre Goyle, en entament le déballage d'un chocolat en forme de cœur.

« Et bien donne la nous. » s'impatienta le maître de cérémonie.

« Padma Patil est lesbienne. » répondit Théodore Nott, sans même lever les yeux de son livre. Se rendant compte du silence pesant il leva la tête et leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Hey j'y peux rien. Je l'ai entendue avouer son amour à Gabrielle. »

Voyant les visages perplexes de ses camarades, il souffla un bon coup et reprit ses explications d'un ton condescendant.

« Gabrielle…. La sœur de la demi vélane…. La femme du grand frère de la belette. C'est bon ça remue quelque chose là-haut ? »

Un « AAAAH elle ! » bruyant monta du petit groupe d'adolescent.

Le président de la réunion jeta un regard sombre à son compère et coupa l'intéressante question de Harvard pour Théo « tu les as vues faire des choses ? »

« Bon bref… Pour cette année, pour qui votez-vous ? A votre avis, quelle fille aura le plus de fleurs pour la Saint-Valentin ? Attention, on se concentre sur les septièmes années. Alors ? A vos jeux messieurs. »

Blaise Zabini, beau métisse aux yeux myosotis sembla se perdre dans ses pensées avant de souffler d'un air rêveur.

«Hermione Granger… elle est sympa, mignonne et a un petit cul à tomber. Ouais décidemment je la vois bien remporter la victoire. Et surtout, j'ai bien envie d'aller la croquer. »

D'un mouvement de tête Drago donna la parole à Harvard. « Et bien…. Je dirais comme Blaise. La petite Granger me parait une assez bonne candidate. Je valide. »

Crabbe, qui nourrissait un fort sentiment d'admiration pour cette fille qui ne se moquait pas de lui, répondit de même. Et Goyle, décida quant à lui de voter pour Hanna Abbot

« Ne comptez-pas sur moi les mecs, cette année je ne vote pas. Ou plutôt je paris que Granger sera celle qui en recevra le moins. » Dit il en se levant de façon flegmatique, son livre toujours en main. Blaise souffla de dépit, ayant espéré avoir un peu de lecture pour ce soir.

« Hey, Théo. Tu me prêteras ton bouquin quand tu auras fini ? »

« C'est ça, compte là-dessus. » se moqua le Serpentard en s'éloignant vers les dortoirs. Il avait un plan à mettre au point….

Le lendemain matin, l'arrivée du courrier était LE moment de la journée. Tous les élèves ou presque avaient les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres qui laisseraient passer les oiseaux. Une armée de hiboux et de chouettes chargés de roses, de paquets de chocolats et autres. Dans la salle, les garçons de septième année habillés en vert et gris attendaient impatiemment le résultat.

A leur table, Pansy Parkinson serrait un chaton dans ses bras, cadeau de Saint Valentin d'un inconnu. Qui se révéla être Neville, au vue de sa couleur frôlant l'écrevisse tandis qu'il la regardait. En face, soit chez les Serdaigle, c'était une fille dont personne n'arrivait à se souvenir du prénom qui comptait inlassablement la tonne de poème et de chocolats qu'elle avait reçu. Chez les Poufsoufle, Hanna Abbot était totalement submergé par un nombre incroyable de roses de toutes les couleurs. SI on regardait plus attentivement, chaque fille de septième année avait reçu une trentaine de roses aux différentes couleurs. Seule une personne n'en avait pas…. Bien sûr tout le monde devine laquelle.

A sa table, Hermione Granger regardait avec tristesse sa place vide de toutes fleurs. Pourquoi personne ne s'intéressait donc à elle ?! Elle n'était pas si laide que ça tout de même ! La preuve, même Eloïse Midgen avait reçu quelque chose !

Alors qu'elle allait s'enfuir honteusement vers la bibliothèque, une trentaine de colombes déposèrent vaillamment un carton décoré de roses juste sur son assiette. Etonnée, comme tous dans la salle car le convoi n'était pas passé inaperçu…, elle entreprit de défaire le gros ruban de satin qui gardait la boite fermée.

Elle repoussa le couvercle, et sortit le petit parchemin qui était posé sur un tissu en satin rouge sombre.

«_ Pour que ma petite miss je sais tout, sache enfin tout. _

_T.N»_

Intriguée, elle souleva le voile et le rabaissa immédiatement, les joues rouges. Derrière elle, Parvati et Lavande tentaient d'apercevoir ce qui se cachait dans cette boîte des amours. Hermione se redressa et, les joues brûlantes elle osa crier : THEODORE BARTIUS NOTT !!! COMMENT AS-TU OSE !

A sa table, Théodore sourit et se leva avant de regard ses amis de haut.

« N'osez plus jamais parier sur MA petite amie. J'ai eu raison, elle n'a eu aucune fleur. Et Blaise si tu veux mon livre, demande le à Hermione, il lui était destiné. Et maintenant si ça ne vous gène pas, je vais profiter de ma Saint Valentin avec MA petite copine. »

Devant toute une grande salle médusée, Théodore se rapprocha de la table des Gryffondor estomaqués, et passa par-dessus pour atterrir à côté de sa bien aimée. « Et bien Hermione ? Mes cadeaux ne te plaisent pas ? » demanda t il en l'embrassant chastement dans le cou, sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry et Ron.

« C'est très bien je t'assure…. Mais quand même, les menottes n'étaient pas nécessaires ! »

« Si je t'autorise à m'attacher au lit et à profiter de mon corps sans restriction ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux et hurla de manière outrée. « THEODORE ! »

Alors qu'elle partait d'un pas rageur, elle lui souffla « Dans 5 minutes, salle de potions »

Oh oui… la saint valentin se présentait bien pour Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger.

Fin

* * *

pOUR LES AMOUREUX DE THEODORE ;) dont je fais parti évidemment


End file.
